Cinta yang salah
by nao picasta
Summary: "Aku mohon kepadamu Hinata, tetaplah jaga hatimu buat Dia, karna Gaara lah yang pantas untuk kau cintai, dan anggap lah aku sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu menemanimu…"
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto U & Hinata H**

**Ooc,Gaje,Drama,Typo**

**##  
><strong>

Derap langkah kecil memecahkan keheningan di sebuah rumah,

"Huaah….! Kenapa kamarku berantakan?" Teriak soerg cow bermata safir kepada adiknya,

"Akukan suka di kamar kakak," Sahut Inari dengan entengnya,

"Kenapa kamu suka di kamar ku?" Tanya naruto lagi dengan wajah geram dan penuh emosi

"Biar kakak gak telfonan sama pacar kakak…" jawab Inari sambil berlari menuju ruang tamu

"Dasar bocah nakal," Rutuk Naruto dalam hati

Biiiiiiippp

Dering ponsel Naruto dalam saku celananya,Dia pun merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya bertuliskan _"My Love"_

From: My Love

+6285819xxx

Naruto aku kangen banget

"Hah, tumben" Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya

Tanpa basabasi lagi Naruto pun langsung mencari kontak nomor 'My Love" Dan langsung menelfonnya ,

"Halo hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?" jawab Hinata dengan nada manja

"Benarkah kamu merindukanku?" Sahut Naruto

"Iya.." jawab Hinata dengan jujur

Setelah panjang lebar saling berbicara, Naruto pun sadar akan satu hal, bahwa Hinata sudah memiliki seorang pacar, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai satu sama lainnya

#Flas back#

"Hei gaara…" panggil Naruto kepada temannya

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya temannya itu dengan nada kesal karena ulah Naruto yang membuatnya kaget bukan main

"Aku Cuma manggil saja, Cumamemastikan telingamu baik baik saja kan" jawab Naruto dengan seringai kecil Nampak di wajahnya

"Oh ya gaara, Apa kamu tahu ini nomor siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh… itu nomornya hinata, memang ada apa Naruto?" Tanya gaara dengan penuh penasaran itu

"Tidak ada, Cuma tanya saja kok, heheheh…" jawab Naruto tanpa dosa

Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto, Gaara pun sadar kalau ponsel Naruto kemarin di pakainya ,

"Waduh…! Aku lupa jangan jangan Naruto membaca semua isis smsku dengan Hinata" Rutuk Gaara dalam hatinya dan menyasali kecerobohannya itu

Setelah Naruto mengetahui bahwa itu nomor Hinata, tanpa ragu ragu Naruto pun menelfon Hinata

"Hallo, Apa benar ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya, saya sendiri, Kamu siapa ya?" jawab Hinata dengan penuh penasaran

"Ini aku Naruto, boleh kenalan tidak?" sahut naruto lagi

"Boleh …." Jawab Hinata dengan santainya

Setelah kejadian itu naruto dan Hinata smakin akrab dan saling berbagi cerita keseharian mereka mulai hal terkecil,hingga hal terbodoh yang pernah mereka lakukan,tanpa di sadari Naruto benih benih cinta mulai ada di hatinya, meski pun Naruto tahu bahwa apa yang dirasakan itu adalah hal yang tak wajar baginya

Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang mulai merasakan cinta yang lain di hatinya, Hinata pun mulai suka dengan cara Naruto bagaimana cara Naruto memperhatikannya,memperlakukan Hinata seperti seorang kekasih,Hinata yang haus akan perhatian seorang yang mencintainya itu di temukan dalam sosok Naruto

"Naruto… Aku benar benar jatuh hati padamu, meskiku tahu di pihak lain aku adalah kekasaih gaara, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kamu itu pacarku.." gumam Hinata dalam hatinya yang di penuhi oleh sosok Naruto

###

_Hari minggu yang cerah, di mana hari ini tepat satu bulan hinata mengenal Naruto dan merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Naruto_

_Biiiiip_

_Nada ponsel N73 milik hinata, di lihatnya layar ponsel dengan perasaan terkejut luar biasa,_

_From : Naruto_

_+62856489xxx_

_Hinata sms-an yuk_

_"Ada ada saja kamu naruto." Grutu Hinata dalam hati_

_To : Naruto_

_+62856489xxxx_

_Boleh… tapi aku mandi dulu ya!_

_Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun membalasnya_

_From : Naruto_

_+62856489xxxx_

_Jangan lama lama mandinya,ada sesuatu hal_

_yang mau aku bicarakan sama kamu._

_To: Naruto_

_+62856489xxxx_

_Iya iya Naruto_

_Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya,Hinata membuka pesan yang sudahberjibun di kotak masuk ponsel N73 nya itu,Hinata yang membaca isi sms itu tersenyum sendiri_

_"Naruto,apa benarisi sms ini?" kata hinata dalam hatinya_

_Tanpa panjang lebar lagi,Hinata pun menelfon Naruto dengan yang campur aduk antara senang dan bimbang_

_Biiip _

_Suara nada dering ponsel E 85 milik Naruto , Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap layar ponsel dengan cepat menekan ia menekan tombol hijau_

_"Hai Naruto, apa yang kamu kirimkan lewat sms itu benar apa Cuma iseng?" tanya Hinata tanpa ragu_

_"Oh… sms itu ya,kalau itu benar apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" jawab Naruto dengan senangnya_

_"Kalau aku terima, apa kamu mau menyayangiku?" Tanya hinata dengan nada sdikit senang_

_Dan Naruto pun menjawab dengan perasaan senang bahwa perasaanya telah terbalaskan_

_"Aku akan menyayangimu Hinata…."_

_Setelah pernyataan cinta Naruto kepada Hinata mereka pun memiliki Satu ikatan cinta,dengan perasaan yang saling mencintai, Naruto dan Hinata pun membuat satu janji yaitu saling percaya dengan pasangan_

_# Flas Back End#_

_"Hinata" Panggil Naruto kepada gadis bermata lavender_

_"Iya ada apa Naruto?" jawab Hinata dengan penuh pnasaran_

_"Aku memikirkan satu hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah" jawab Naruto dengan sedihnya di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan_

_"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Hinata lagi_

_"Apa kamu tidak memikirkan seseorang yang mencintaimu?"_

_**CONTINUE**_

_Hai all ini ff aq yang ketiga, minta reviewnya ya_

_Ini request __Natsu Hiru chan__ hohohoho thank ya sudah reques_

_Akir kata saya ucapkan_

_Repiu repiu pliss, buat yg black reader hargai karya author, jangan jadi pembaca saja kasih repiu donk_

_Terima kasih ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinta yang salah_

_Hak paten pemilik char Masashi kishimoto_

_Naruto U & Hinata H_

_Typo, Ooc, Drama, Gaje_

_Don't like don't read…_

_########################################################################_

_"Hinata" Panggil Naruto kepada gadis bermata lavender_

_"Iya ada apa Naruto?" jawab Hinata dengan penuh pnasaran_

_"Aku memikirkan satu hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah" jawab Naruto dengan sedihnya di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan_

_"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Hinata lagi_

_"Apa kamu tidak memikirkan seseorang yang mencintaimu?"_

**Salah ku…**

Setelah Naruto mempertanyakan apa yang di maksudnya itu, membuat Hinata terkejut dan bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto, Entah setan apa yang merasuki hati Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata benar-benar marah kepada Naruto.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi naruto…" Bentak Hinata dengan penuh amarah luar biasa itu

"gak kok, aku masih mencintaimu kok, tapi aku merasa bersalah dengan Gaara yang telah memilikimu.." sahut Naruto dengan tenangnya dan penuh perhitungan

"Tapi kenapa bicaramu begitu?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan amarah yang makin mencuat

Naruto yang semakin pusing dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu, Naruto hanya memilih diam seribu kata, membiarkan sang gadis terus mengatakan apa isi hatinya itu, Hinata tahu apa yang di lakukannya itu adalah hal yang salah bahkan akan membuat Gaara tersakiti. Entah dari mana perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata marah hingga pertengkaran terjadi hebat di antara mereka.

"Hinata maafkan aku yang harus diam seribu kata, tanpa bicara." Gumam Naruto

1 minggu pun mereka bertengkar tanpa saling menegur, Naruto yang mulai merindu sikap Hinata yang perhatian membuat Naruto tidak sanggup lagi, untuk bertengkar seperti ini., Naruto pun memulainya dengan minta maaf kepada Hinata yang telah tersinggung dengan perkataan naruto ter sebut.

To : My Love

+6285819xxxx

Maafkan aku ya..

3 menit pun berlalu, Naruto menunggu balasan sms Hinata dengan resahnya

Biiiip

Dering ponsel Naruto, di lihatnya penuh dengan semangat menggebu gebu tanpa salah lagi memang itu SMS dari Hinata

From : My Love

+6285819xxxx

Kenapa harus minta maaf,

Aku juga yang salah kok

Isi pesan singkat dari Hinata, pemuda safir itu pun tidak mengerti dengan isi pesan tersebut, di bacanya berulang kali pun Naruto tetap tidak memahami maksud Hinata

"Huah… apa maksudnya ini?" Gumam Naruto

"Dari pada aku bingung, mending aq telfon saja Dia.."

Naruto pun mencari kontak di ponsel nya, dengan cekatan Naruto pun memilih untuk menelfon gadis kecilnya tersebut

Tut.. tut...

"Halo Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah keheranan

"Anu Hinata, aku tidak mengerti dengan isi pesan mu barusan, makanya aku mau tanya ke kamu, maksudnya apa ya?" sahut Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan

"Oh… itu ya, kamu gak perlu minta maaf, ini kan memang salah kita berdua Naruto" jawab Hinata dengan tenangnya yang seakan ingin terlihat bahwa bukan salah Naruto atau Dia

"Tapi Hinata, aku merasa kalau aku lah yang salah, sudah bermain di hatimu yang membuatmu untuk mencintaiku, bagai mana pun juga, ini salahku Hinata kamu hanya korban dari perasaan keliruku saja" Sahut Naruto panjang lebar memberi alasan kepada Hinata,

Akhirnya Hinata pun mengalah dengan argumen Naruto yang membuatnya merinding luar biasa, dan mereka pun kembali merajut benang benang yang telah mereka biarkan , semakin hari hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin mesra, membuat mereka mabuk asmara seperti waktu pertama kali mereka menyatakan cintanya

4 bulan pun berlalu, di lewati pasangan safir dan lavender untuk berbagi cinta mereka, tanpa mereka ketahui perasaan curiga Gaara muncul terhadap Hinata yang selalu mengacuhkan Gaara, Hinata yang mulai sadar akan sikap Gaara itu membuatnya gerah dan takut akan apa yang Ia takutkan selama ini,

"Naruto… aku takut apa yang aku mimpikan akan terjadi" gumam Hinata yang di tujukan kepada Naruto

"Apa yang kau impikan?" tanya Naruto dengan herannya

"Sudahlah, Gaara pasti takut kok dengan apa yang aku katakana ke Dia" jawab Hinata dengan bangganya, tapi di lain pihak Naruto merasakan hal yang amat rumit jika hubungan Naruto dan Hinata di ketahui oleh sobatnya tersebut

"Tapi Hinata, aku memang harus melepaskanmu sekarang" Naruto yang mengatakannya dengan nada sedih membuat Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Kalau kamu ingin seperti itu baiklah aku akan lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan" Sela Hinata dengan nada penuh kebingungan dengan perbuatan Naruto yang di luar pikirannya itu

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku harus melakukannya, tapi aku minta satu hal ke kamu?" sahut Naruto dengan nada hancur bak kaca yang pecah berkeping keeping

"Apa yang kau minta lagi dariku?" tanya hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk luar biasa yang dirasakanya penuh dengan gejolak yang amat sangat mengharu biru

"Aku mohon kepadamu Hinata, tetaplah jaga hatimu buat Dia, karna Gaara lah yang pantas untuk kau cintai, dan anggap lah aku sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu menemanimu…" Isak tangis Naruto terdengar oleh Hinata, tanpa di sadarinya air mata Hinata pun ikut tumpah bersama suara isak tangis Naruto

"Aku akan tetap menganggap mu sebagai seorang kakak Naruto, meski kita sudah tidak memiliki ikatan cinta lagi.." Isak tangis Hinata pun ikut dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan,

Malam yang kelam bagiku dan dirimu, sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mengingat mu, Dalam kata putus cinta terdapat kata cinta, meski ku tahu cintaku adalah cinta yang salah telah memilihmu di hatiku untukku cintai dan ku sayangi,

**The End**

**0o0**

Yuhuuu akhirnya selesai juga ni ff ku, heheh ^^

Maaf ya yang request happy ending NaruHina

Aku tidak bisa membuat happy ending gomen!

Ini memang berbasis true story jadi maaf ya

Akir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih ya sudah baca

Natsu hiruchan - ini ff nya udah jd

Crimson fruit - maksi dukungannya ^^d

Misstrowberry- yuhu ni update ku lho

akir kata repiunya ya


End file.
